


Definition of Virgin Blood

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Discussion on the definition of virgin blood, Humor, It's not a satanic ritual, JRen being good friends, M/M, Mingi the wingman, Poor Aron, Slightly crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Mingi needed virgin blood for a spell. Jonghyun wants Mingi to stop sacrificing him on the altar. Cue the two looking for fresh blood.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Definition of Virgin Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feyatsirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/gifts).



“Did you know the next blue moon falls on Halloween?” Choi Mingi bounced on the huge bed, waving his moonchart excitedly at the other person on the bed.

Kim Jonghyun looked away from the Nintendo Switch he was playing with and stared at the hedgewitch. “And?” he asked.

“And I just so happened to find the perfect spell to help Dongho with his insomnia,” as one, the two turned and stared as their best friend and fellow roommate stumbled out of the bathroom, the poor songwriter was clearly overworked and losing sleep. “Look, I even found most of the ingredients already.” He pushed the paper at the gamer and fellow witch.

Jonghyun glanced at the paper and then stared at his best friend. “You’re not going to sacrifice me on the altar again, are you Mingi? Because,” he pointed at the most important ingredient of the spell, “even though I’m a virgin, you used my blood for too many spells for it to count as virgin blood.”

Mingi snorted. “Then what are we going to do? Dongho’s blood doesn’t work because the spell is intended for him and Minhyun split his for the protection charm we made for his sister during the last Flower Moon ceremony.” he frowned, tapping his chin with the rolled-up paper as he think of a new plan.

Jonghyun turned back to his game, guiding his in-game character into a turnip sale at Nook’s Cranny, making sure the two NPCs aren’t scamming him out of profit. He suddenly yelped when a black shirt landed on his face, blocking his view.

He moved the shirt away and glared at the blond hedgewitch who was riffling through their shared wardrobe. “What the heck, Mango?! I’m busy!”

“Whatever nerd. Get change, we’re hitting the bar.”

* * *

Aron woke up, staring at the midnight sky above him. He frowned as he sat up, confused to find himself on a stone table in the middle of the forest, surrounded by lit lilac candles around the table.

Pretty sure he was at the bar earlier that night, drinking with the two very handsome young men, the noiret clearly falling for his _slick_ pickup lines while the androgynous blond kept piling him with drinks. The foreign exchange student winced as he climbed off the table, avoiding the candles and the circle of sea salt surrounding the table.

It beginning to look awfully like a scene from a satanic magic ritual to him.

“Oh, you’re up.” The now-terrified young man squeaked in surprise as he turned to find the blond from earlier stepped into the clearing, holding a bag, followed with the noiret he was flirting with earlier. “Sorry about earlier, didn’t know the sleeping potion was that potent.” He said cheerfully, moving past him and to the table, pulling out some items from the bag. “I’m glad you’re up just in time for the ritual to start.”

Aron turned pale in horror. “Ritual? What ritual? I didn’t sign for any satanic ritual damnit!”

“Oh I know,” the blond continued quite cheerfully much to Aron’s terror, “But beggars can’t be choosers and we kinda need virgin blood for this so I really need you to cooperate for a while.”

“Virgin?! I’m not a virgin!! What the fuck are you talking about?!! I’m a 25 years old hot blooded male, what the fuck you even think I’m a fucking virgin for?!” Aron’s voice raised to a feverish pitch, flailing his hands in horror as the blond cackled. Behind them, the noiret facepalmed over the dramatics, wondering quite briefly why is his bestfriend enjoying taking the mickey out of the poor fellow.

“Mingi.” The cackles and the high pitched panicking stopped as the two turned to find the noiret staring at them in a deadpan manner. “I know you’re enjoying yourself right now, but don’t you think you should explain yourself now?”

The blond pouted, “You’re taking the fun out of this Jonghyun-ah.”

“Yea well I rather we finish this before the moon wanes so anytime soon?”

“Fine,” Still smiling brightly for a person wanting to sacrifice him in a satanic ritual, the blond turned back to Aron. “I’m Mingi and this is Jonghyun. We kinda need you to donate some blood for a spell we’re making, to be specific virgin blood.”

“AND,” Aron coughed, trying to lower his rather squeaky voice, before starting again, “And what makes you think I’m a virgin?! I’m not so I can’t help you even if I want too!!”

“Methink thou protest too much.” Mingi smirked at the petite older man as Aron glared at him. Jonghyun sighed and helpfully chimed in. “Sorry, I think we should have explain it more clearly. Virgin blood means blood never been used in a magical ritual. Sorry for this, we should have asked for your permission first but we were kinda in a hurry.” he smiled apologetically.

“True.” Mingi mused. “We were going for someone’s else blood at first but Daniel found out and dragged Seongwu home before we could finished explaining to him.”

“Mingi.”

“What?”

“You’re not being helpful.” Jonghyun ignored the silly face Mingi was pulling behind him. “We would be very thankful if you could help us Aron-ssi. We get it if you don’t want to but I really hope you help us with this.”

Taking in Jonghyun’s earnest expression, Aron finally agreed; damn his weakness for pretty boys. “Fine. What do I need to do? Just donate some blood right?”

“Just a few drop.” Jonghyun smiled brightly, “Thanks for this Aron-ssi.”

"You’re using my blood for a satanic ritual, you might as well call me Aron hyung, Jonghyun-ssi.”

Mingi snorted. “It’s not a satanic ritual. We’re just making a sleeping charm for a friend.” He finished up setting a small stone cauldron on the stone table, the potion in it shimmering in a soft blue colour.

Watching as Jonghyun pulling out a rather intricate dream catcher from a box, Aron tentatively approached the table. “So just a few drop?”

“Just a few drop.” Jonghyun passed a wicked looking silver knife to him. “Just a nick on the thumb would do hyung.”

Aron hesitated for a few second before gently poking his thumb with the knife, wincing as the blood began to pool from the small wound. He gently dropped the droplets over the potion before licking at the thumb.

As one, the three stared as the potion turned into a beautiful gold color akin to liquid sunshine. Aron was suddenly confused when Mingi laughed loudly and Jonghyun’s awkward yet rather endearing giggle. “ What?”

“And he said he’s not a virgin.” Mingi snorted but began a series of intricate hand signs, pulling the liquid into delicate bubbles of light, leaving Jonghyun to explain.

“As we mentioned earlier, the spell calls for virgin blood. Blood of a virgin usually have an unique magical properties and preferable for health and delicate charms. Blood never been used in a ritual, aka virgin blood are unique as it is untainted from any magical spells or rituals making it perfect as it has magical properties; Virgin blood of a virgin on the other hand, has even more special magical properties, making the spell cast with it even more potent. And hyung,” Jonghyun giggled again, “your blood just outed you as a virgin.”

Aron turned red in embarrassment. “I- Uh. In the bar earlier, did you just laughed at my jokes because you needed me for the spell?”

“Not actually.” It was his turn to blush. “I was quite flattered when you offered to buy me a drink earlier and I did think your jokes were quite funny. And hyung, there’s nothing wrong being a virgin, I’m one too.” He giggled rather shyly.

“Ok, we established that the both of you are virgins and very much interested in each other, how about you guys go hook up after this but seriously let me concentrate on this spell first!” Mingi suddenly cut into the conversation, clearly irritated with the loud chatter.

The two blushed in embarrassment as the witch glared at them. After making sure they stayed quiet, the witch turned back to the spell.

Fascinated, Aron moved closer as he and Jonghyun watched Mingi pulling the lights and twisted it into the dreamcatcher, the crystals shimmering beautifully under moonlight.

Nodding after bending last of the spell into the item, Mingi nodded to himself as he ran one last check on the dreamcatcher.

“Did it worked?” Jonghyun asked quietly.

“Yup, thanks to the _virgin’s_ blood,” Mingi snorted as Aron turned red again in embarrassment, “it should last for 6 months or so. Hopefully this can help Dongho into developing a more normal sleeping pattern.” the two then cheered and clapped in delight.

Jonghyun then turned to Aron and hugged him much to the young man’s delight. “Thank you hyung for helping us.”

“Uh, if that’s okay, can I take you out for coffee after this? I was being sincere earlier about wanting to know about you.” Aron suddenly blurted out. The taller male stared in surprise then nodded, the two staring at each other shyly.

“This is cool and all, just tell me and Dongho first if you guys ever decided to deflower each other in the dorm, ok?” Mingi suddenly teased.

“MINGI!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Review or Mingi is going to use you blood for his next spell, lol


End file.
